


Valentine's Day Surprise

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsugaru steps onto the train with his brother, he has no idea what is about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I portray Shizuo, Delic, Tsugaru, ect. as brothers. Maybe it's a little weird, but I enjoy their relationship like this. uwu

This seemed like a normal day. Except his brother had suggested taking the train. That was so far out of either of their routines that it just seemed odd. However, Tsugaru went along with it. After all, what's the harm in taking a train ride? Besides the fact that it was Valentines Day, he should have no real reason to be suspicious.

At least that's what he thought.

Riding the train was not too bad. A little cramped, but otherwise, nothing wrong with it. Shizuo had always avoided trains, though, because they 'pissed him off'. The crowds and such. Which brought up the question in his mind once more. Why were they on the train?

Tsugaru was facing the doors, looking out the wide windows while he thought about this. He started to look back at his brother and speak, when he felt something strange.

"Ne, Shizuo-nii, why are we even on a trai-"

His words were cut short and his ocean-blue eyes opened wider. Was that a hand? Rubbing his.. backside? Tsugaru blinked, taking note that it was a hand. Shizuo's hand. He could tell by how he gripped the cheek and kneaded it softly.

"Shizuo, stop.. In this place?!" He whispered harshly, trying to not let anyone hear what he was saying. He honestly had no idea what was going through his brother's mind, groping him like this on a train.

"If you keep talkin', people will look even more."

Of course they would. But how would someone not notice this?

"Stop, and we can do this later-"

"Eyes forward." His tone was demanding, and it was hard to resist such a strong voice growling into his ear. Tsugaru faced the window fully once more, noticing how Shizuo's hand gripped his clothed ass tighter, massaging it a bit more roughly.

"Ah.. Nii-san.." The endearing term for his brother slipped out, along with a little gasp. Though, he bit his lip right after, glancing around to make sure no one had heard that. If they did, they were pretending to ignore it.

Nothing was spoken from Shizuo, just deep breaths, as if he was concentrating on an important task. And that task was that same hand hiking up his traditional clothing to reveal his thighs and the very edge of the curve of his ass.

Tsugaru opened his mouth to greatly postest such actions, but he stopped himself. For one, he'd always wanted to try something like this in a public place, however, he'd never had the guts to go through with it. Pride, shame, and worries always prevented him from venturing down an adventurous road like that.

Now was the time to fufill this secret fantasy of his, and obviously Shizuo's as well. Ah, but they had to be careful, or they would be kicked off the train.

Tsugaru kept fairly quiet so far, trying not to look right out the window, as he could see his reflection, and therefor, the blush that dusted his cheeks and half-lidded eyes for every touch on his skin.

Shizuo was still quiet, grabbing onto the now-exposed flesh of Tsugaru's ass, groping as much as he wanted to. Another thing, perhaps it was time to wear undergarments more often. Shizuo was enjoying this 'easy access' far too much. When the other had enough of groping, he turned his attention elsewhere.

Tsugaru had to lift a finger to his lips and bite down hard, feeling a finger of Shizuo's rub and tease his entrance. He must not make a sound, or the people around him would get suspicious. It was hard to keep silent, when he was usually gasping and moaning under the surrender of his big brother's expert hands.

"Nn.." The fingers continued to tease, pushing inside, just barely, but enough to make Tsugaru want more. However, they didn't have any lube, did they? As if a certain someone was reading his mind, he felt a cool, slick sensation running over his tight hole. "Eh!?" Lube. So Shizuo had planned this from the start. He was grateful, but would have a little chat with his brother later about not asking before starting..something. On a train, too.

With the lubrication applied, Shizuo went ahead and pushed one finger inside, pushing it in as far as he could. Tsugaru shut his eyes and bit down on his finger harder, almost hard enough to draw blood at this point. The finger inside him wiggled and pushed, while Shizuo's other hand wrapped around the front of Tsugaru, rubbing at the clothed erection that was getting very obvious. Even in these loose clothed. "Nn.. Ah.." His member was gripped through the clothing and rubbed, up and down, palming the tip at the top, and caressing the base.

Tsugaru's breath quickened, he could not just stand here while Shizuo touched outside of his clothing. He grabbed the fabric and pulled up, revealing all below his waist. This must have shocked Shizuo because the motions of the finger in his backside stopped, the hand in the front pulled away for a moment, as if trying to asses what just happened.

"Touch.." He whispered, still looking away from his reflection that he knew was a needy version of himself. Shizuo, however, wasted no time when he heard that one word, lowering his hand onto Tsugaru's erect cock, wrapping his hand around the warm, throbbing shaft, and gave it a few quick pumps.

The usually calm man reacted quickly, taking the finger out of his mouth to gasp again. Just as things were heating up, the train stopped. Not to let anyone out on this car, but the jolting stop made the passengers push against each other, against Shizuo, who pushed Tsugaru closer to the door, his chest touching the glass.

"Oh no.."

Besides the fact that he was now pushed against the door, it became obvious that things would not end with Tsugaru being pushed to climax, no.. Shizuo being pushed against him made his brother's erection, large and pulsing even through his pants, pressing against his ass. Oh no, indeed.

Tsugaru had no idea when the train would stop to let this car off, so they needed to move forward with this. He rubbed his ass cheek against the bulge in Shizuo's pants, making the finger inserted inside him wiggle a bit as well.

"Shizuo.." Pressed against the glass, his eyes focused on the reflection of his brother, who looked right back at him. Through unseen, unspoken words, gazing into each other's eyes via the reflection, they knew what was going to happen next. The finger inside Tsugaru was pulled out and used to unzip Shizuo's pants instead. The other hand had a good grip on the younger brother's erection, grazing a thumb over the pre-cum laced tip.

Leaning in close, Shizuo kissed Tsugaru's neck, all the way up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe gently. "You want this, eh? I never knew my little brother was so naughty." His words were whispered so softly, no one else should be able to hear them, and yet it was so close to his ear that the hot breath along with the whispers sent shivers down his body.

Oh, how he wanted to smack his brother for that comment. If it wasn't so true, that is.

"Shutupandfuckme." He stuttered out, all in one blurb, but Shizuo got the hint. His voice was thick with lust and need. "Hurry." There was a pause of all actions, in fact, Shizuo removed his hand completely from Tsugaru's cock, earning a soft whimper from the man, wishing it would stay.

However, he assume that Shizuo was using both hands to apply more lubrication quietly. Tsugaru was correct, as he felt the other's warm, and now very slick, erection rubbing between his asscheeks. What was he waiting for? An invitation? He already received one, so just-

His brother's hands, one on each cheek, pulled, spread them so he could see what he wanted, better. What happened after that, happened quickly. A low growl from Shizuo's throat, positioning himself at the twitching hole, and thrust inside with one swift motion.

There was no way around the loud groan that Tsugaru let out; the way Shizuo just shoved it in.. There was no way around that noise, period. But, once inside, and pushed as far in as he could, he did not move. Must have been punishment for crying out and bringing a few eyes upon them. They quickly lost interest though, as they stayed still, Tsugaru still looking out the window, the blush still far from leaving his face.

Tsugaru raised shaking hands to the window on the door, placing them flat against the clear glass for leverage. The moment he inhaled deeply was the moment Shizuo took to rock his hips a little, poking against his prostate gently. Shizuo's girth was really incredible; a strong man with a huge-

"Tsu.." He breathed out heavily, holding onto Tsugaru's hips as he pulled his own back, nearly pulling his whole length out, until just the tip was buried. Tsugaru took another deep breath, and Shizuo gave another hard thrust.

It wasn't exactly quiet on the train, but even he could hear the noises their bodies made; little slaps of skin against skin, squelching, squishy sounds each time his elder brother moved. It was obvious what they were doing, but everyone must be ignoring it.

What kind of perverts rode these trains?!

Pushing that thought to the side, he still had to keep quiet. He wouldn't lower himself to a mess of moans and screams on a public train.

Either way, they had to hurry before the train let off this car of people. To speed it up, he gave another temptation: grinding his hips further into Shizuo's, letting out a few quiet moans as well. His fingers curled on the glass and he bit his bottom lip.

"Please, Nii-san.."

Shizuo's back stiffened a bit, his clingy walls giving the other's erection a squeeze, along with a little twitch from the cock inside. "..Gonna fill you up.." Those were the last words Tsugaru heard before his brother sped up his thrusts, keeping their hips close together though, as to not bother too many people around them. He just kept pushing deep, holding onto Tsugaru's hips to help slam inside.

"Ah.. Hah.. Hn..!" Mewling moans slipped out, as quiet as he could make them at the time while being mercilessly fucked on a train, being pushed against a window, so if anyone were to see, they would get quite a show.

His head tilted back a bit, mouth hanging open and taking quick breaths. Holding back how good this felt was killing him, it really was. Because he could not moan like he was used to, his body showed it elsewhere. Eyes were shut tight, lip quivering, body shaking, sweat slicking up his body.

He was nearly there, he could not hold back his release much longer. Shizuo grunted as quietly as possible each time their hips met. The thrusts had gotten shorter in length, but much harder in pushing. No. He couldn't hold it-

"Shizuo!" He had to slap a hand over his own mouth to cover the cry, so he fell forward a bit more, head now laying against the door. That cry was it, he'd came, quite a bit. It made a sticky mess out of the front of his clothing that hung down, and a mess on the floor as it dripped and dribbled down.

Shizuo didn't last much longer, the walls tightening around his cock, squeezing it until he gave one final thrust, his release filling Tsugaru up as he'd promised. In fact, some of his, too, spilled out, overflowing onto the train's floor.

They both did not move for at least a full minute, trying to catch their breath and take in the gravity of what just happened.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsu." He could practically hear the smirk in Shizuo's voice as he pulled out, wiped himself off with a tissue and put everything back in place, and zipped his pants up. He did the same to Tsu, cleaning him up and adjusted his clothing back into place.

A glare met Shizuo's eyes, but it wasn't in him to stay mad. So, he just rolled his eyes.

"You had this planned out?"

The ex-bartender placed a cigarette in his mouth and nodded.

"Sort of. I didn't think you would go through with it. Consider me pleasantly surprised."

Tsugaru raised a brow and leaned in to whisper something into Shizuo's ear, something that made his mouth drop and the cigarette to fall to the floor. Tsugaru's lips met Shizuo's in a playful, and deep kiss, for a moment. Just before the doors opened up and Tsu walked out with the crowd, winking back at his brother.

Shizuo eventually snapped out of it and ran after him, now excited to get home.

"Whipped cream, chocolate, and strawberries when we get home. On me. Happy Valentine's Day, Shizuo~"

Those words he'd whispered had Shizuo following him close until they got home. And made a mess of the kitchen.

And it all started with a ride on a train.


End file.
